A Love That Never Dies
by Jackie Mag
Summary: This story imagines what could have happened after the end of QAF. I always imagined that Brian and Justin would somehow end up together, though, and this is the best way I can see that happening.  This version has some prequel chapters to the original.
1. Ch 1 The First Phone Call

_**A/N: I wrote "Love That Never Dies" a few weeks ago, then decided later that there should be some lead in 'prequel' chapters, so I've been working on them with my trusted beta reader, JustBeAQueen. **_

_**Some folks think that Brian would have never talked to Justin once the blond moved to NY. While it might be true that Brian might never initiate the call, I can see his friends encouraging him to reconnect with his former fiancé. These prequels (Chapters 1-3) suppose that exact fact. Hope you enjoy!**_

Justin has been in New York for two weeks. He's talked to his mom and Deb about every other day, but he still hasn't talked to Brian. He knows that it's not like Brian to call and, frankly, he wasn't expecting it. He knows him and how he is. He'll wait for Justin to initiate the call. Justin misses him terribly, but can't bring himself to call Brian.

Brian is lonely now that Justin has moved away and he's looking for people to spend time with. Michael is spending a lot of time with Ben and Hunter. Lindsay, Mel and the kids have moved away. Brian hangs with Ted and Emmett at Woody's and Babylon. He thinks about visiting Ted, but realizes that not only would he feel like a third wheel since Blake moved in with him, but this is still Ted we're talking about here, so, yeah, not gonna happen. When he ends up at Emmett's for the 2nd evening in a week, Emmett decides that it's time to reconnect Brian with his out of town boyfriend. When Brian's not paying attention, Emmett gets the cordless phone and the piece of paper with Justin's phone number on it. He dials.

"Hey, sweetie! It's Emmett. How are you?" He then turns to Brian. "How's New York?" Brian locks eyes with him, which quickly narrow.

"Oh, OK. So, she's a good roomie, then? Good. Well, it's a start, right? Hey, Brian's here. Would you like to talk to him? Sure. I'll put him on." Emmett smiles smugly and hands Brian the phone. Brian scowls at being tricked into this.

BRIAN'S POV

That asshole, Emmett. If I wanted to talk to Justin, I would have called him myself. I don't need this. I'm trying to let Justin make a clean break and make a life for himself in New York. Oh, well, I guess I should say something now that the phone has been forced into my hand.

"Hey." Really eloquent.

"Hi, Brian. How are you?" Dammit! His voice coming through the phone makes my heart jump. Can't let on, though. Have to stay on top of things.

"I'm super. How are you?"

"Well, I have a mattress to sleep on at Shelby's. I just got a part time job working at an art supply store." I know that Justin is trying to sound positive, but I can hear some sadness in his voice. Of course, I don't know if he misses me. Damn, I realize how much I miss him. Must remain positive.

"A job is good. That'll help with your part of the rent, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. It's good." I can hear him sigh. I want to reach out and hold him right now. He says, "I miss you, Brian."

OK. There it is. He _does_ miss me. After all he and I have been through, would it be so terrible for me to admit I miss him, too? I suppose it'd be OK.

"Yeah, me, too." That's all I can manage at this point. I have to close myself off into Michael's old bedroom so I can continue this conversation without Emmett eavesdropping. "There's nobody to dance with at Babylon that's as good as you."

I hear a soft chuckle on the other end of the phone, and then he says, "I'm sure you can still find plenty of guys, on the dance floor and other areas." He's testing me. He wants me to admit to tricking with other guys. The truth is I haven't really been doing that. There have been some men who've dropped to their knees for me, but nothing beyond that.

"Yeah, well you know. How about you? Hitting all the dance clubs, I'm sure." I'm joking with him. I'm pretty sure this isn't the case, but I figure if he's testing me, I'll throw it back at him.

"Not enough money for that." He's sighing again. Damn, I hate when he does that.

"If you need some dough, I can send a…"

"No. I don't want your money."

Ever the proud Justin. I knew he'd turn me down, but I have to offer. With my business as good as it is, it'd be so easy to send him a few hundred or more. I have to change the subject. "So, no clubs. What do you do for fun?"

"Most evenings I'm making sketches, coming up with concepts for future paintings. And I like talking to Shelby, my roommate. She's great. Sometimes we'll go get a beer." As he's talking, I'm getting hard. How does he do this to me? I find that just thinking of him gets me that way. There have been evenings when all I have to do is that, combined with a little self massage, to get me off. Why the hell am I wasting that time alone when I can share?

"How'd you like a little phone sex?"

"What?" I caught him off-guard with that one. Heh, heh.

"You know. Like we'd do sometimes when you were in L.A.. A little dirty talk…"

"Now?"

"Not now, my eager one. I'm at Emmett's on Michael's old bed. I'm not interested in doing it here. I'll tell ya what, I'll phone you tonight around 10 o'clock. Be sure to have lube, any accessories and a towel handy."

I can hear him chuckle into the phone. He sighs again. Then he says the sweetest thing, "Hell, Brian if you said two more sentences right now, I'd … need a towel." Then he makes this most delicious little growl. "The sound of your voice does it for me." Damn, now I'm even harder. I can't wait until 10 o'clock. I know I'm moaning a little, but I can't help it. Have to say something to make it stop. "Make it 9 o'clock." I hang up the phone, say goodbye to Emmett and rush home. Nine o'clock will be coming and, inevitably, so will I.


	2. Ch 2 The Second Phone Call

_**A/N: This scene is steamier than the rest of the story, but, there was a great opportunity for my friend JustBeAQueen to add something. She agreed, so here it is. If you don't like M situations, skip to Chapter 3.**_

Brian enters the loft and locks the door. He shuts the lights down and alarms the door. He enters his bedroom and removes all of his clothing except for his black jeans.

8:50 He decides to kill some time by hitting the can and brushing his teeth.

8:55 He programs the phone number on the paper into his own cell phone. He saves the number under the name SUNSHINE. Speed dial is set up, too.

8:59 _Damn. Still too soon. _He closes his eyes and imagines Justin naked, lying there, waiting…

9:02 _Close enough. _He speed dials the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Hey there. Right on time. Not fashionably late? And, not at Babylon tonight?"

"Nah. This sounded like more fun."

"You been getting out much? I can't imagine you a home body. It's not like you. You've always been able to keep yourself busy, with work and… everything."

"Just work, lots of work, not much of anything else."

"Oh, you know we never talked about that, and I didn't, I mean you…"

"Justin," Brian says sternly.

"Yes."

"Stop thinking about it, and don't read a lot into it, I just… I've lost my taste for it most of the time. I mean why take the time and energy I could be putting into my business to find a second rate blow job. You've spoiled me, Sunshine."

"Why Brian Kinney I believe that's one of the most romantic things you've ever said to me."

"And somehow you seem surprised by that… I never said I didn't know romance, just that I didn't do it."

"But when you do… just like everything else, it's big, over the top and …"

"Ridiculously romantic?"

"Brian," Justin says a little breathlessly.

"I believe that's enough sentiment for one week. Now can we move on to a more satisfying emotion? Something a little more primal and needy… "

Brian hears a click in the background that sounds like a lock (well it's New York, so it's a couple of clicks and a slide) and waits for Justin to get comfortable. Brian has the necessary supplies on the bedside table, and pants and cock more than at the ready.

"Okay, all set, but I probably don't have too long before Shelby comes back." Justin says.

"That's alright. I don't think speed will be a problem, with the proper motivation…"

"If you don't have time now, we can always wait."

"NO!" Brian clears his throat. "I always have time for you… now, what are you wearing?" He lowers his voice slightly knowing that he can actually make Justin come just by talking to him… and really, how can anyone top that rush knowing that you can make your lover get off just by hearing your voice?

Justin gasps a little breath. He once said he had smoldering bedroom eyes, but his voice is just as sexy and he does it since Justin admitted earlier this evening the effect that it has on him. However, he knows his voice has a similar ability, where Brian is concerned. So he lowers his voice slightly.

"Absolutely nothing." He hears Brian groan a little at that… he knew he would. "Just lying on my bed, legs spread, lube ready, wishing you were here to fill me, to kiss me, to lick me, take me."

"Just you and the lube, eh?"

"And that blue dildo you had."

"I _thought_ that you might have taken that with you. It was missing." He breathes a little more into the phone and says, "You wanna be filled Justin?"

"Yesss."

"You want me to kiss your perfectly soft sweet lips?"

"Yeeesss."

"You want me to lick your neck, slowly up to your ear… pulling you earlobe into my mouth and sucking it…"

"Mmmmhmmm."

"Lick down to your chest to your nipples, before biting them."

"Oh god."

"Then I'd lick down to your navel, and down to your cock and I'd lick it from the base to the tip."

"Yeah, that's it. Aaaahhh."

"Then I'd suck the head into my warm, wet mouth… wanting to taste you."

"Uuuuhh."

"Then while I was sucking your beautiful cock… I'd open you for me… ready your sweet tight hole, just for me… You know what I'd use to open you for me?"

"Whaaaaat?"

"That blue dildo you conveniently liberated from the loft. Are you holding that dildo Sunshine?"

"Yeee…yeeeess."

"Is it lubed and ready… are you ready to be filled?"

"Yeeesss… god, please… fill me…"

"Stop moving your hand that's on your cock, Justin."

"Uuuhhh… I want to come… I need to come Brian."

"And you will. I didn't say let go, I said stop moving. Lift your knees for me so I can see that perfect pucker… waiting for me."

"Just… for you."

"Good boy… now grab the dildo and just rub your hole, but don't go in."

"Oh god… Brian, it feels sooo…"

"I know… such a sensitive little bud, just waiting for me to fill it, to take you, to pound you and make you scream my name…"

"Uh… uh huh…"

"Now slowly push the dildo in… that's it… nice and slow… you know how I like it… now start moving your other hand and stroke that perfect cock for me."

"Oh god… yeeeesss… more."

"Now find your prostate Sunshine… I want to hear you moan… I want you writhing in wantonly open need for me…"

"Brian… I … THERE!… yes… Fuck!"

"Feel me Sunshine… I'm right there with you… pounding that ass… ramming your sweet spot while stroking your cock… can you feel me?"

"YES! Right there… harder… faster."

"That's it Justin… pound harder… stroke faster… god, look at you… I can just imagine you… how hot you fucking look… how you smell… how you taste… the feel of your lips on mine… when you suck my tongue in your mouth… when I tongue fuck your mouth… while fucking your tight ass…"

"Briiiii … I'm gonna … come…"

"Fuck Justin… sound so fucking sexy… close… so close…"

"Brian… can't hold on… come with me… please come… with me…"

"Uuuuuhhh! Yes!"

"Aaaah. Bri…Uuuhhh!"

They both collapse onto their respective mattresses. Justin's covered in his come and he feels so fucking good. He loves when Brian does that… he loves phone sex with Brian. Because with Brian it's so much more than a hand job, and better than any sex with anyone else.

Brian's slowly coming down from that high… it always fakes him out when Justin takes over and commands him to come… but it gets him, every fucking time. No matter how long he might have been able to last, no matter how long he wanted to last… the moment Justin says come… he does. He so needs to be inside Justin, with Justin.

"That was amazing, Brian."

"That is was Sunshine… but it always is with you."

Justin breathes a contented sigh and revels in the feelings this wonderful, perfect, beautiful man evokes in him.

"Thank you… I needed that."

"You did, huh? Everything okay over there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… I just… I'm really glad you called. I never thought you would." He sighs. "I'll stop being a sentimental twat for now… but I know you love me even when I am."

"It's true, I do."

That makes them both smile.

"I love you Brian… I really do. I wouldn't be here without you and I wouldn't be doing what I want without your encouragement."

Brian still thinks Justin gives him way too much importance and credit, but somewhere deep inside him it always thrills him to know he can have that affect on someone else. He also knows that he is who he is and who he has become because of Justin.

"Can you call me again in a couple of days?"

"Sure thing, Sunshine."

"Later."

"Later."

_**Thanks to JustBeAQueen for writing most of this steamy scene for me to insert in this part of the story.**_


	3. Ch 3 Conspiracy Theory

On a Monday a couple of weeks later, Brian is in his office when Michael drops by for a visit. Michael is concerned about Brian. He hasn't seen him very much and knows that Brian is in a funk now that Justin is in New York.

Cynthia sticks her head in to Brian's office, "Michael is here to see you."

"Alright, let him in."

Michael is wearing a big smile as he enters, "Hey, Bri. How's it going?" They give each other a hug.

"I'm super. How are you, the professor and the littlest hustler?"

Michael rolls his eyes. "Hunter is _**so**_ busy at school. He's doing so well with his swimming; the coach said he might be able to get a college scholarship." Brian nods. "And Ben is off for the summer, so we're planning a bunch of stuff to fix up the house."

"Gotta keep up appearances in _that_ neighborhood. Don't want those heteros to throw you out."

"I doubt that. The neighbors are all so nice." Michael pauses. "How are you holding up?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"I just thought that since Justin moved away…"

"I'm _fine_. Don't worry about me." Brian continues to review papers on his desk while he talks.

"Emmett said he called Justin the other day and that you talked to him, too. How's the kid doing?"

"You're asking me, why? Haven't you talked to him?"

"Yeah. A couple of days ago. I was just wondering what _you_ thought about how he seemed."

"He's fine. He's got a place to live and a job. He's making it on his own, which is what I wanted for him."

"That's not all you wanted." Michael says under his breath.

"What?" Brian snaps.

"Geez, Brian. You were going to marry the guy and now you barely talk to him? Don't you miss him?"

"Sure, I do. But it's important that he find his own way."

"He's not just going to forget you. He still loves you."

"And… do you have a point?"

"Go and visit him! See him. Reconnect. Take him to dinner. Fuck his brains out. I don't know."

"I'm not going to be running to him all of the time, or expect him to come running back, either. We have to get past that. Just leave it alone, OK?"

"I just don't get you. We've been friends all these years and I still don't…" Michael sighs and tries to present the most logical, even-toned thing to say. "I don't see how you going to see him could hurt anything about his _finding his way_ in New York."

Just then, there's a knock at the office door and Ted walks in carrying papers. "Hey, Michael!"

Michael greets him with a quick hug. "Hey, Ted. How are you?"

"Great. How are you and Ben and Hunter?"

"We're fine. Keeping busy."

Brian is a little impatient at the happy talk and asks Ted, "What do you want, Theodore?"

"I have the Thompson financials that you asked for. Oh, and Cynthia told me to tell you that Thompson wants to meet with you in the next couple of weeks face-to-face. And, his assistant will be calling you later."

Brian is reviewing the financial report and nodding.

Michael remembers them talking about Thompson. "Isn't that the big architect guy?"

Brian is proud to have snagged his account. "Yeah, he's really big in Pittsburgh and he's been establishing himself in New York, too."

Ted asks, "Worth millions. He's in the big apple this whole week. His CFO told me."

Brian says, "I'll work it out with Cynthia. I'll probably have to meet with him next week, then."

Michael brightens, "Why don't you fly out to New York this week to meet Thompson there?" He steals a quick glance at Ted, indicating that he should agree.

Brian growls, "Nice try, Michael."

Ted says, "Actually that's not a bad idea. He wants to see the print ads you'd planned. If he sees them this week, we can run them next week in time for that architectural conference in NYC."

Brian pauses, looking at the conspiring pair in front of him. He knows what they're doing. _Why is it so fucking important to them for me to see Justin? Why the hell do they care? I know that I still care about him, but I don't know … I suppose it'd be OK for me to take the kid out to dinner, though. It would be nice to see him. _"I guess I could do that."

Michael grins. Ted smiles approvingly and says, "OK. I'll tell Cynthia to set it up."

Cynthia walks in. "Did someone mention me?"

Brian says, "Clear my schedule for Thursday and Friday. Book me a flight for New York Thursday and I'll meet with Thompson Thursday or Friday, whichever is best for him. I can fly back Saturday."

Michael breaks in, "He'll fly back Sunday night." He looks at Brian and shrugs "Gotta enjoy the city as long as you're there."

Cynthia smiles. She knows what's going on. "I'll get right on it. Oh, and Thompson's assistant is going to call you this afternoon about something, she wouldn't say what."

"OK." Brian looks at his buddies standing there grinning at him. "Get out of here, assholes."

Ted turns and leaves, winking at Michael.

Michael picks up Brian's phone receiver and hands it to him. "Call him and tell him you're coming."

"Justin? I'll talk to him later."

Michael insists, "Call him now. He's going to want to clear his schedule for you if he can. The sooner you call him the better."

Brian sighs. Takes the receiver from Michael and hangs it up. Michael gets a defeated look. Brian then takes his cell phone from his pocket and hits two buttons to call Justin's cell.

Michael smiles again, "Oh, so you DO have him on speed dial, eh?"

"Phone sex is a great thing." Brian gives his patented sexy smirk.

Michael shakes his head. _Maybe he's talked to Justin more than I thought. _

Brian is smiling. In fact, he's called Justin a few times in the last two weeks. Ever since Emmett connected them the first time, Brian found that calling Justin was very _satisfying. _ They also find time for regular conversation, too. He speaks into the phone, "Hey, how's it going? Yeah? I just thought I'd let you know I'll be coming to New York this Thursday…"

Michael smiles, waggles his fingers goodbye to Brian and leaves the office. He high fives Ted and Cynthia on the way out of the Kinnetic offices.

_**Thanks to JustBeAQueen for beta reading this chapter for me!**_


	4. Ch 4 Humble Beginnings in NYC

_**A/N: This story imagines what could have happened after the end of the series Queer As Folk. In the series, Justin goes to New York to pursue his art career. I always imagined that Brian and Justin would somehow end up together, though, and this is the best way that I can see that happening. QAF is owned by Showtime and Cowlip. I don't own the characters or any rights to them.**_

_**From Chapter 4 on, this is the same as my story "A Love That Never Dies" that I published in early summer 2011.**_

On a weekend in May, one month after Justin moves to New York, Brian flies out to visit. He arrives on a Thursday afternoon. This is the first time they've seen each other since Justin moved to New York. There have been phone calls, but never a visit before today. Justin meets him at the airport. As soon as they see each other they run to each other and embrace. They kiss.

Brian is the first to speak. "I missed you so much." Justin confesses, "I missed you, too." Brian touches Justin's face, "It's so good to see you." Justin has his hands behind Brian's neck. "I'm so happy you're here. How long can you stay?"

"I have a flight out Sunday night."

"Well, great. We can spend the whole weekend together then."

"All I have to do, besides spend time with you, is a business lunch tomorrow."

They begin to walk along the concourse. They have their arms around each other's waists. Justin says, "OK. Well, let's get to my place in the east village and you can drop off your bag."

"Actually, there's been a slight change in plans… I'm going to be staying at the W hotel."

"Really? The W is very nice. Why the change?"

"My business lunch was scheduled a couple of days ago and he wanted to meet at the restaurant at theW, so Cynthia thought it'd just be easier for me to stay there."

Justin looked disappointed. "Oh, OK."

Brian picks up on Justin's mood, stops walking and grabs him close. "I would love for you to stay with me while I'm here." Justin smiles at him. "Really? OK."

"You can wear one of their robes and we can order room service…."

"Sounds great. Well, I can still show you where I'm living."

They begin walking again. Brian says, "Sure, and you can pick up enough stuff for the weekend."

"Great."

They take a cab to Justin's place in the village. He unlocks the door. "I think you'll like Shelby. She's great." They enter. "Hey, Shelby, we're here."

Shelby emerges from her room. She's a nice looking gal about Justin's age. She walks up to the guys and takes in all of Brian's looks, top to bottom. "Hi! Oh, Hello."

Brian extends a hand, "Pleased to meet you Shelby. It's great that you could take Justin in. Daphne says 'hi', by the way."

"How's she doing?" Shelby asks.

Brian smiles, "She's doing great."

Justin says, "Brian got a room at the W hotel and he's asked me to stay with him for the weekend. So, you don't have to worry about giving us time alone or anything."

"Oh, really? Because I could."

Brian smiles "Won't be necessary."

"OK. Well, great." Shelby turns to Justin, "He's CUTE!" Back to Brian, "I still have to go and get my things out of the dryer. It was nice meeting you Brian."

Brian says, "Nice meeting you." Shelby leaves, smiling the whole time at Justin.

Brian looks around the small apartment, "So, where do you sleep?"

Justin points to a twin-sized futon on the floor, "Right here. And this dresser is mine. It's not much, but it's a start." Brian lies down on the futon to try it out. He slides over and Justin lies down, too. They try to get comfortable, but it's difficult.

"A very rustic start, but, it got you to the city. Things might pick up soon." Brian says as he leans up on one elbow.

Justin looks into Brian's eyes and strokes his face, "Things are already looking better now that you're here." They kiss, gently at first, then with more passion. They have great desire for each other and can't hide how they feel. Brian rolls on top of Justin as they kiss. Things heat up and they both realize that they won't be able to continue what they're doing at that time. Brian pulls back and says, "Get your things and we'll check into the hotel and then go to dinner."

"The hotel sounds really good about now. So, does dinner for that matter."

"Dessert first, then dinner." Brian offers with a smile.

Justin smiles and gets up. He starts packing a bag. "Where are we going for dinner?"

Brian is still trying to get comfortable on the lumpy mattress. "Sardis. Reservation's at 7 pm"

"Wow. Fancy. You really don't have to take me to such a nice place."

"You're the starving artist, remember? It's not a big deal. The whole weekend is getting written off for Kinnetic anyway. Cynthia made all the arrangements. She sends her love, by the way. She informed me that that's where I was taking you."

"Well, I'll have to pick out something nice to wear then."

"And afterwards I thought we could go to a club or two. Oh, and there's another place that I want to take you to. It's a surprise."

Justin's interest is peaked. "What? What surprise? Tell me." He begins to tickle and flirt with Brian to get him to tell him the surprise. Brian laughs, but does not give in.

"Nope, you gotta wait."

"OK, have it your way." Justin continues to put things in his bag. "There, I'm all packed. I'm just going to hit the can and change." Brian continues to peer around the apartment. He's shaking his head at how small and crowded it is. He knows that Justin deserves better, starving artist or not. He has a plan for improving things. Justin emerges with a shirt and tie, nice slacks and shoes. Brian smiles approvingly.

"You look great."

"Is this OK? And then later for clubbing I thought I'd ditch the dress shirt and reveal..." Justin lifts his dress shirt just enough to reveal a tight t-shirt underneath.

"That's a plan."

"OK. Let's go."

Justin picks up his bag and they leave the apartment. They go to the hotel and Brian checks in for the two of them. They go to the room. Justin is taken in by how nice it is. He explores the room and then flops on the king sized bed. Brian unpacks and pulls out a vest and tie for dinner. He smiles and sees Justin on the bed. Brian lies down on top of Justin. They kiss.

"How much time do we have?" Justin inquires.

"It's about half an hour before we should go to the restaurant."

Justin raises his eyebrows and pulls Brian's face close to his. At first Brian pulls back, hesitating. Should they do this now or not? But, he can't resist the desire. They make love for the first time in weeks. It's something they both desperately wanted.

They go to the steak restaurant. Brian smiles as Justin puts away a full dinner, 2 glasses of wine and dessert. During dinner Justin talks about an upcoming interview with a supporter of the arts named Robert Adler. He is going to apply at his art foundation. Currently, Justin is working at an art supply store and doing some artwork in the back room of the store. Adler saw some of Justin's works and wrote him a note to apply at his foundation. He is very excited at the prospect. His only concern is that the apartment in the village is quite a distance from Adler's. Brian listens attentively. Justin mentions his friends Frank and Zack, who are away that weekend, so Brian is not able to meet them. After dinner they get in a cab and Brian reads an address from a piece of paper in his pocket. This is the surprise stop that he was talking about earlier. Justin is intensely curious.

Brian explains, "This is a building that was designed by the Thompson architect firm. I put together their new ad campaign. Mr. Thompson was very impressed. Maybe you saw one of the ads 'Thompson… building the New York skyline one great place at a time.'"

"Yeah, I think I saw that. Graphics are of buildings popping up like flowers."

"That's the one. Anyway, that's who I'm meeting with tomorrow." As they're talking, Brian is obviously searching for an apartment in the building. He has keys with him that got him in the building. They reach apartment 3B. "This is it." He unlocks the door and they enter the apartment. It only has one couch in it and an old lamp sits on the floor.

"So, why are we here? Did he want you to see it or something?"

"Here's the thing. As I'm closing the deal with Thompson last month he's so impressed by my brilliance he says 'If there's anything I can do for you, you let me know.' And I say 'If you have any extra apartments laying around in New York that no one is using, let me know, a friend of mine could use a place.' I laughed and he said something like 'I'll see what I can do.' I didn't think much of it, but then his assistant calls me this last Monday and says that the place I was requesting is available." Brian smiles and pauses for a minute. "This used to be the model for the 1 bedroom apartment in this new building, but now all of the 1 bedrooms are taken, so they don't need the model anymore. Only 2 bedroom ones are left and there's another model for that. So this place is written off for the next 6 months and they don't need it. After 6 months, they'll put it up for sale or rent, but because of it being used as a model I guess they can't do anything until then."

"It's a beautiful apartment."

"Glad you like it. It's yours for 6 months." Brian tosses him the key. Justin is surprised and catches the key.

"What?"

"I just explained it … Thompson liked me and figured this place fit the bill for my friend that could use a place…."

"Me?"

Brian leans his head back, smiling at Justin having a hard time getting this. "Yes, you."

Justin smirks at the thought, "I can't afford the rent on a place like this."

Brian offers the answer, "He's only charging me $100 a month as a token fee for the books. If you want to pay it, you can."

Justin is starting to realize that this place could actually be his. He turns around in the center of the room. "I could handle that for this place! It's a palace compared to Shelby's. I'd have enough room to set up my computer in the back of the bedroom… and it's close to the store and… Adler's… if I'm lucky enough to work with him."

"I think things are picking up for you. You'll get that job with Adler."

Justin walks up to Brian, hugging him and looking into his eyes. "Things started picking up the minute you arrived. " They share an embrace.

Brian whispers into his ear. "I'm happy that you like the place."

"Like it? I love it. Wow, there's a balcony!" Justin steps onto the balcony and Brian follows. It's small, but big enough for two people to stand on.

Brian observes, "Pretty nice view, too."

"This is amazing, Brian. How can I thank you?"

"I'm sure there's some way we can think of." They hug and kiss. Brian is happy that Justin likes the place so much and that it will work out for him. He loves getting things for Justin and helping him out. This apartment wasn't something he'd pay for himself; he knew Justin would be too proud for that. But, since Thompson made him this incredible deal, he took it. He just hoped that something else would happen in those six months. Brian pauses and thinks about the apartment. "We can shop for a bed tomorrow - at least a queen-sized one and maybe a table and chairs…."

Justin smiles at Brian and grabs his butt, "Then we can try out the bed."

"I like the way you think." They kiss again, very passionately.

Justin is very turned on. "I haven't kissed anyone like that since the last time we were together. Nobody makes me feel like you do." He rubs his hips next to Brian's and feels his excitement. Justin lowers himself to his knees and … gives Brian a thank you gift right there.

After Brian is … done, he pulls Justin up to kiss him. "Wait until we get back to the hotel. I'm going to fuck you all night."

Justin throws back his head and Brian licks his neck. They kiss. After another embrace they stop and smile at each other. Brian notes, "Weren't we going to go to some clubs?"

"Yeah. There's a few I know and then there's the big cover charge places…"

Brian suggests, "Let's start at a big place and then we'll hit one that's a local place for you. Then we'll go back to the hotel."

Justin smiles up at him. "Great."

Brian holds him in his arms. He looks at his smiling face and strokes his hair. He pauses and sighs. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

To prepare for going to the night clubs, Brian takes off his dress shirt and is just wearing the vest. Justin is just wearing his t-shirt on top. They go to a big downtown club with a hefty cover charge, which Brian pays. They dance for an hour or so and have a couple of expensive beers. When they tire of the place, they go to Justin's local place. It's smaller and there's no cover charge. Some of the guys say hello to Justin as they walk by. Everyone is checking out Brian.

Justin sees a hot guy flirting with Brian. "If you want to go explore the back room, go right ahead."

"Not interested."

Justin looks him square in the eye. "I told you not to change just because you're with me."

Brian spoke simply. "Let's get something straight. I'm here in NYC to visit _you_ and spend time with you. We only have, like, 3 days together. Going into the back room with some guy and getting off is just not on my list of things to do right now. Simple as that."

Justin kissed him. "OK."

Brian smiles sexily and says, "Speaking of spending time with you…do you want to hang around here any longer?"

"Not really. Let's go back to the hotel."

"Sounds good."

They leave the bar and go back to the hotel. They shower and go to bed… a couple of hours later they go to sleep.

The next day, Friday, Brian has lunch with Thompson. He thanks him for the deal on the apartment. Justin tells Shelby about his moving and they pack up some of Justin's things. Brian and Justin go out in the afternoon and shop for an inexpensive bed and some simple furniture. They go to dinner again, drop by the local dance club and spend the rest of the evening at the hotel.

On Saturday, they have room service for breakfast. At Shelby's place Brian and Shelby help Justin pack the rest of his things and they bring them to the new place. Brian pays for lunch to be delivered and the three of them eat together. The furniture is delivered that afternoon and they set up the place. Shelby leaves and Brian and Justin give the bed a test run. They have dinner out, and then they walk through the gay neighborhood and hit a couple of bars. Then they go back to the hotel.

Sunday is another day for room service breakfast, which Justin loves. They shop for linens and some more things for the apartment. They do some sightseeing around town and then Brian arranges for a car to pick him up from the hotel and take him to the airport. Just before the car is to arrive, they are standing in front of the hotel holding each other.

Brian asks, "When will we see each other again?"

Justin replies, "My mom's birthday is next month and I'll surprise her and fly in for that. I miss her and my sister and all of the guys."

Brian understood. "They miss you, too. How long will that visit be?"

"Less than a week." Justin sighed.

"You can stay with me at the loft, if you'd like."

"I'd like."

The car pulls up to the hotel.

Brian touches Justin hair. "Well, I have to go."

Justin hugs him. "Thanks again for visiting and for arranging for the apartment."

Brian is hopeful, "It's the start of some great things for you."

"_You_ are a great thing for me. I love you." Justin says.

Brian kisses him. "I love you, too. See you next month. I'll call…" They part and Brian gets in the car.


	5. Ch 5 Back and Forth

The next month, June, Justin visits Pittsburgh. Brian picks him up from the airport. They spend the week together visiting their friends and celebrating Jennifer's birthday. Justin tells everyone about working for Adler and his excitement at the new job. He and Adler are getting along great and Adler seems really interested in helping Justin, even contacting an agent to handle his art. Justin doesn't know that Brian and Lindsay wrote a letter to Adler about Justin. In it they told Adler about all that Justin has had to overcome and their opinion of his talents and character. It certainly helped.

The guys are at the loft at the beginning of Justin's weeklong visit to Pittsburgh. They have some dinner in the oven heating up before they go out to the recently rebuilt Babylon. While they're waiting, Brian goes over to the CD player. He says, "Oh, wow. We still have this CD that Daphne made for us." He hits the button and the music starts to play _Save the Last Dance for Me_, the song they danced to at Justin's senior prom. Brian approaches the smiling Justin, takes his hand and pulls him up to dance. They hold each other close, as they did that night, and twirl a little to the music.

"If we ever get married, we should have this song as our first dance, because, well, it was our first dance." Brian says with a grin on his face.

Justin smiles, and then gets a more serious look on his face. "Planning the wedding seems like it was so long ago now. Do you think it'll ever happen for us?"

Brian is enjoying the music and holding his love close. "Sure. It's possible. It's not practical right now, living in 2 different states. As soon as things change and we can live together then, yes."

Justin understands. They dance for a while, then embrace, kissing and hugging. The smell of dinner has filled the room now. They eat dinner, laughing and joking, and then head out to Babylon.

They hang out with the guys at Babylon. There is great happiness in the gathering. Justin is happy to be 'home' and the gang is happy that he's there. At one point Brian flirts a little with a guy on the dance floor. Justin smiles and give him the 'go on' head nod. Brian goes to the back room with the guy for a few minutes. Michael, Ted and Emmett wait for Justin's reaction, but he's totally OK with Brian's temporary diversion. When Brian returns to the group he and Justin kiss and everything is back to normal.

Michael corners Justin at one point. "It's great to see you again."

"It's great to be back. I missed you guys." They hug. "How's it going with Ben? How's married life?"

"Super. Couldn't be better. "

Justin smiles and then looks down. He thinks about his own broken engagement.

Michael picks up on his mood. "Hey, it could still happen for you."

"I don't know. It's kind of hard when we're in two different cities."

"He still loves you, you know. He'd kill me if he knew I told you this, but he sulks and drinks when you're not around. It's not pretty." They both smile.

Justin is curious, "What about other guys? Has he been with anyone that you know of?"

"Any time I catch him in the back room, he might be getting a blow job, but never…you know."

Justin is relieved to hear that. "That's good. I haven't been with anyone else, either."

"Do you still love him?"

"Yes, very much."

"Then know that if it's meant to be it'll happen. I still see you guys ending up together."

"When we're 80?"

"Before then. Even if it means you maintain the relationship with visits and vacations… you were meant to be together."

Justin gets teary eyed and hugs Michael. "I hope you're right."

Brian walks up in a jovial mood, but soon picks up on the fact that Justin is upset. He tries to lighten the mood. He turns to Michael. "Hey, buddy, keep your hands off my guy, here." Justin wipes a tear and forces a laugh.

Michael stands. "Sorry, dude. He's just so hot." He smiles at Justin and walks away.

Brian sits to face Justin. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah. Never better."

Brian doesn't believe what his partner is saying. "I don't know what's wrong, but if I tell you I love you, does that help?"

"It's always good to hear."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

After they are back at the loft, Justin is putting something in a drawer and he finds the box with the rings still in it. He never mentions his discovery to Brian, but secretly hopes that maybe someday they will be able to get married. His feelings for Brian are as strong as ever. At one point Justin thought that marrying Brian would just never work out, but now he thinks that it might be possible to really be happy with Brian as a married couple.

***************BJ********************************************************************************************

It's a Thursday night in July and Justin is home for the evening working on art for the next show. There's a call from Cynthia, Brian's assistant. "Hello?"

Her bright voice comes through the phone. "Hey, Justin. It's Cynthia."

Justin is surprised to hear from her. "Hey, Cynthia. What's up?"

"I just wanted to see if you were going to be home this evening. Brian is going to be calling you later and I want to make sure you're not working or anything."

"I'll be home painting." He thought it was an unusual reason for a phone call. "What's he calling about?"

Cynthia had to be dodgy in her reply, but it wasn't the first time in Brian's regard. "Just something he wanted your opinion on. Some art thing." She knew it wasn't her best lie, but it'd do.

"Tell him I'll be here."

"OK, great. Well, take care."

"OK, bye." Justin closed his phone and was bewildered, but then again, he's used to the odd workings of Brian. He continued to work on his painting. He was thinking about Brian and how much he missed him. They had seen each other 3 weeks before, but it was difficult when he was all alone. Finally, at around 10 pm, the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." Brian sounded out of breath in the phone. "What's happening?"

"Not much. Cynthia told me you'd call. What's up?" Justin is leaning against the wall, preparing for a long phone call with Brian, when the buzzer rings. He jumps a little.

"Don't you think you should answer that?" Brian asked.

"I wasn't expecting anyone." Justin was still surprised.

"But" (buzz) "it's" (buzz) "me" (buzz).

Justin laughs and buzzes Brian in. He closes his phone and waits in the doorway for him to exit the elevator. His heart is pounding. This is an unexpected visit. He realizes that's why Cynthia called to make sure he would be home.

Brian walks quickly off of the elevator and into Justin's waiting arms. They kiss their hellos as they both shuffle through the door and close it. Justin locks the door and Brian throws his duffle bag into the living room. After this brief pause, they continue a passionate embrace. Finally, they have a moment to breathe. Brian says, "Hello."

Justin is smiling, "Hello yourself. To what do I owe this visit? How long are you in for?"

Brian explains. "My only meeting for tomorrow was cancelled, so I had a free day. Cynthia booked the last flight out for me. I go back Sunday night."

"Great! It's so good to see you. I was just thinking about you." Justin feels his heart squeeze in his chest. He wants to spend every moment with him. Then, he remembers his schedule. "I have to work tomorrow – noon to 4. Saturday it's noon to five. Other than that, I'm free."

Brian stroked Justin's hair. "We'll have to make the most of it."

Justin takes Brian by the hand and leads him into the bedroom. They undress and have a passionate encounter. After that, Brian takes a shower and Justin goes in with him just to soap his back and hold him. After the shower Brian realizes how tired he was feeling, working a full day and then flying out. He slips under the covers on the bed. Justin joins him and rests his head on Brian's shoulder.

Brian leans up on one elbow and strokes Justin's hair. "I want you to know that I can do this back and forth for as long as it takes, but, I will tell you that it's very hard to be away from you. When I'm not around you it aches right here." Brian bites his lower lip and puts Justin's hand on his chest over his heart.

"I ache, too. I know."

Brian sighs and falls back onto the bed. "Maybe things will change soon." He knew that he'd been secretly talking to Adler about the possibility of Justin working for Adler in Pittsburgh. They had brainstormed some ideas about programs and jobs that'd be a good tax write off for his foundation. Brian was hopeful that one of the ideas would pan out. He couldn't tell Justin about them, though. Normally, Brian wouldn't interfere, but the time apart was killing him. Adler was easy to talk to and seemed interested in doing what he could for Justin. He'd hooked the kid up with an agent who had already started selling some of his art.

Brian wanted to change the subject to possibly happier things. "Where do you see us in five years?"

"I didn't think you liked to plan that far ahead." Justin could see that Brian was getting romantic, which was unusual.

Brian ponders the idea. "I see us at Britin. I just got home from work and I find you in your studio, teaching Jenny how to do watercolors. Gus runs up to me and we play a game of catch in the back yard. Later, you give Jenny another horseback riding lesson on our horse."

Justin is in to this dream. He has his eyes closed, imagining. "What kind of horse is it?"

"It's a male palomino… tan with golden mane and tail."

"What's his name?"

"Britin's Prince"

Justin laughs. "Nice. OK, so tell me more."

"We have dinner with the kids. The meal is prepared by our housekeeper/cook. After dinner, we sit by the fire with the kids and read, and then get them off to bed. They're in for the weekend, so Lindsay and Melanie can go to some seminar or something. When we're sure the kids are asleep we retire to the bedroom and fuck like crazy."

"Such a romantic tail, all the way up to the end."

"All the way up _your_ end." Brian smiles, and then sighs. "So, do you like the story?"

"Yeah, it's great. It's a lovely dream." Justin thinks about the story some more and projects it further. "Then in 10 years… I'll be 33 and you'll be 45. I will have a gallery in downtown Pittsburgh. Your business will be thriving, per usual. We'll be married and …"

Brian sits up a little. "Married?"

Justin smiles. "Why not? It's a dream, right? Anyway, we'll have two homes; Britin and some other place in the city, maybe the loft. Each place will have a housekeeper because we're so busy with our careers we can't keep them up ourselves."

Brian can't get past the previous notion. "How long have we been married?"

Justin is still closing his eyes. He screws up his face, trying to imagine. "I don't know. A few years maybe." He's curious as to Brian's reaction, so he opens one eye to look at his face.

Brian flops back onto the bed. He seems stoic at first, and then a smile crosses his lips. "OK, sounds good. Go on."

Justin is happy at Brian's reaction. "We have Gus and Jenny with us at Britin one weekend a month and then for a whole month in the summer. They love horseback riding and being in the country."

Brian is closing his eyes, too, now. "What about Michael, Ted, Emmett….?"

"Michael and Ben are still married. They stay with us every time Jenny is in town. Ted still works for you and he and Blake have started a gay alcoholics anonymous group. Emmett took care of another old rich guy for his last years, so when that guy dies he leaves Emmett his fortune and mansion, which really pisses off the guy's ex-wife."

Brian smiles at the thought of Emmett in his own mansion. "He'd throw some awesome parties at a mansion, I can tell you that." He's getting sleepy and his voice is trailing off with each sentence.

Justin looks over at Brian and smiles at him. He traces his fingers over his nose and lips, then down his chest. He kisses him and Brian begins to sleep. They both sleep, lost in their dreams.


	6. Ch 6 Big Changes

Justin is sitting on the couch in his apartment in New York. The doorbell rings. Justin jogs to the door and opens it. Brian is leaning in the doorway, casually.

He smiles. "Hey, there."

Justin is happy to see him. "Hey!" They hug, then kiss, then hug again, burying their faces in each other's shoulders. Brian is carrying a small weekend bag.

He inquires, "What's going on?"

Justin closes the door to the apartment. "I'm glad you could come out."

Brian retorts, "Honey, I've been 'out' for quite some time now."

Justin smiles at his humor. "Ha ha ha. How long are you staying?"

"I fly back Monday morning. So what's the occasion? You said you wanted me to hear some news, so here I am. Did you get yourself a girlfriend? You and Daphne finally shack up?" Brian smiles at his own joke.

Justin has Brian put down his bag and pulls him into the center of the apartment. "No. I'll tell you in a sec. There's someone I want you to meet. My boss is here."

Brian is somewhat surprised. "Really? OK. Does he know about … us?" In all of Brian's conversations with Adler he had never told Justin's boss about their … romantic … relationship.

Justin grins. "Yes. I'm 'out', too." Brian smiles. Justin waves Adler out of the kitchen area. "Mr. Adler, this is Brian Kinney. Brian, this is my boss, Mr. Adler." Adler walks up to Brian, smiling. He shakes his hand. Brian wasn't expecting anyone other than Justin to be at the apartment. Brian has had a few conversations with Adler on the phone, but hadn't heard from him in a couple of weeks.

Adler knows not to mention their contact with each other. "Call me Robert. Pleased to meet you."

Brian is smiling. "Pleased to meet you, Robert." Brian looks quizzically at Justin.

Justin is busting with news. "We want to tell you about a new project that I'm working on for him." He motions that they should sit and talk. They sit, Brian next to Justin and Adler opposite.

Adler explains. "My foundation is always looking for tax write-offs that support the arts and art students. We set up a deal here in New York where students that are interning can get half of their rent paid for by the foundation. It gives them a leg up while they are interning. Living downtown in any city can be expensive, but, if the students qualify and find a modest apartment, they can get half of it paid for by us. The program has helped over 50 students in the past year here. I want to branch out to another city and I've asked Justin to head the project. He'd be paid for his efforts and I'm sure his expertise will be pivotal to the success of the program. And, he'd be allowed enough time to do his _own_ art."

Brian is still unclear on what he's talking about. "OK?"

"I would like to start this somewhere else on the East Coast." Adler adds. "I want Justin to head the project."

Justin can't stand being silent any longer. "He asked where I'd like to work and I said Pittsburgh. I'm going to be moving back!" He's very happy to share this information with Brian.

At first Brian is happy and smiles briefly, but he's also concerned about the feasibility of the project. He realizes that Adler will have to lay out some money to keep a program like this going. "Is Pittsburgh a good location for a project like that?"

Adler explains. "Justin has worked out a deal with Pitts IFA to branch this off of their school. Looks like the demographic is good for this project. We've researched it. Justin's mom will be a great real estate contact to find apartments for the kids. We were wondering if you could help us with some contacts in the industry and with advertising."

Justin bubbles, "Brian is _great_ at advertising."

Brian nods, "I'd love to help."

Adler is very pleased that the whole thing has come together. "It's settled then. We'll start up in the next few weeks for this school year, if possible. Probably only have a handful of students this first time around and then we can build. This will be very exciting."

Brian and Justin are looking into each other's eyes. Justin is giddy with excitement. Brian still doesn't know what to think. Justin kisses Brian. Brian puts his hand on Justin's cheek and their foreheads touch.

Adler takes in what he sees. He's happy to have facilitated the reunion. "I know you two have a lot to discuss, so I'll leave you now."

Justin 'wakes' from embracing Brian. "Thanks so much for coming."

Brian leans forward to extend a hand. "Yes, thanks. It was great meeting you." They all walk toward the door.

Adler shakes his hand. "It was great to finally meet you." He takes Brian's hand and joins it with Justin's. "I can tell you two are great together. I'll see you Monday, Justin. We have a LOT to go over."

Justin smiles and walks him to the door. "Yes. Thanks again." He gently closes the door. Brian has dropped back into the living room. Justin turns to him. "So, what do you think?"

Brian is glad that things seem to be working out, but he doesn't want to let on that his contact with Adler is what prompted the whole program. He says, "I don't know what to think."

Justin goes up to Brian. "Aren't you happy?"

Brian has mixed feelings now. He's hoping that this move isn't going to end Justin's art aspirations. "I don't want you to compromise your art career in any way just so you can come back to Pittsburgh."

"I know what you're saying, but this is a great opportunity for me…to be able to start this program. I'll be working with PIFA and the great people there. I can give back to the community … make a positive difference for students that are just like me when I met you. A lot of them are unsure of themselves, this will give them direction and opportunity."

Brian observes, "You were never really unsure of yourself."

"You know what I mean."

Brian has to make sure that Justin's priorities are right. "What about your great art career? What happened to being the next Andy Warhol? You shouldn't give that up for Pittsburgh."

Justin understands why Brian is questioning him. "I've been pursuing art for years at home and for months here. It's really tough out there. I'm not saying I can't do it, but… it's not like I'm giving up entirely. My agent has been selling my art with regularity. I still have collaborative projects that will bring me back to New York. There's a showing in September and an installment in January…. But to be able to start my OWN branch of the PIFA? That's SO exciting. Adler's going to give me a salary to keep the program going. He's going to call it the Adler-Taylor internship foundation for cripessake. How much more can I get out of art than that?"

Brian feels a wash of relief. He knows Justin is right. This is a great opportunity for him and he'll be making a mark on the art world in his own way. He won't be giving up his _own_ art, though, and it was very important for Brian to hear that. Brian leans his head back, taking it all in. "So you're moving back?"

Justin walks up to Brian and puts his hands at his waist. "Yes. I'm going to be in the _city_ I love, doing _what_ I love, and, hopefully, living with the _man_ I love.

Brian sighs, as if disappointed. "Living with me…?"

Justin looks at him hopefully. "I was hoping to."

Brian hugs Justin, feeling his excitement and commitment. Brian realizes that his is really happening. He starts to get choked up. "Of course you'll stay with me."

Justin can tell that Brian is getting emotional. He, himself, starts to tear up. They pull back and look at each other. They are both a little misty. They kiss. "I'll be so happy to be with you again."

"We'll be great together like he said."

"Yes." They hold each other again.

Brian looks at Justin. He has missed him so much. Life seemed empty and uninspired without him there. Now that it's all come together he's so happy. He can't even think of what to do next. "What do we do right now? Early dinner? Pack?"

Justin brightens. "If you don't mind, dinner tonight is going to be with my friends Zack and Frank. You'll like them. But that's tentatively planned for around 7, so we have some time. And, oh yes, you'll be helping me pack my stuff this weekend. I've already started." He opens the door to the bedroom, where there are boxes stacked.

"I see."

Justin gets a playful look on his face. "But that's not what we're going to do right now." He pulls Brian towards the bed.

Brian smiles knowingly. "You have other plans?"

Justin unfastens the top button of Brian's pants. "Yes, I do." They fall to the bed and…..

The guys meet up with Frank and Zack for dinner. They have a nice dinner with great conversation. Frank and Zack both like Brian a lot and like Brian and Justin together. They talk about their lives and mention being married.

Conversation continues all through the meal. After dinner, Brian goes outside for a smoke and Zack walks outside with him for some fresh air. They sit at an empty table on the restaurant's patio.

Brian asks Zack, "How long have you and Frank been together?"

"About a year. We lived together almost right away. Then the wedding was 4 months ago."

"So, just after Justin moved here."

Zack recalls, "Yeah, I remember his reaction when we told him we were going to run off to Connecticut and get married. He was happy for us, but we could see sadness in his face. I realize now that the sadness was from thinking about your broken engagement."

"He told you about that, huh?"

"He told us about it weeks later. It was painful for him to discuss, I think."

"It was tough on both of us. He said I _changed_ after we got engaged and didn't know who I was. Then he decided to pursue his art here in New York. As much as it hurt me, I encouraged him to move on and follow his dream. … But, I've missed him so much."

Zack wants Brian to know Justin's feelings. "He misses you, too. … Well, now you can be together again. Do you still want to marry him?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if he'd agree. The last thing he said about it was that we didn't need rings or vows to prove how much we love each other. I understand that, but…"

"It's not just about proving to each other…"

Brian nods. "It's about telling the world how we feel."

Zack responds, "Exactly." He thinks for a second and speaks again. "Maybe some things that have happened in the last few months could have changed his mind."

"Like?"

"Just a few weeks ago the three of us were in this little bar/restaurant near here. When Frank stepped away from the table for a few minutes a guy started to hit on him. Frank told him 'no' while walking back to the table. Frank said, 'This is my husband. I'm not interested in anyone else.' We waggled our wedding rings at him. He blew off. Justin thought it was great. When _some_ gay guys wear a wedding ring it doesn't mean anything, but when we worked together like that … it delivered a message. There have been other similar situations where Justin saw the value of it, but that's the best example I can think of."

Brian reaches in his pocket and pulls out the ring box. "That's cool. I actually packed these and brought them with me tonight."

Zack looks at the rings and admires them. "Oh, my gosh! They're beautiful. You should ask him tonight."

"I don't know what I'd say."

"Tell him that you want to show the world how you feel about each other."

"Do you think he'd say 'yes'?"

"I'm not sure, but I think so."

Justin and Frank exit the restaurant. Zack quickly gives Brian the box back and Brian stuffs it in his pocket. Zack suggests a carriage ride and winks at Brian when he suggests it. Brian smiles and agrees that a carriage ride would be a good idea. They get in two separate carriages. Brian and Justin's carriage rides in back.

Brian has his arm around Justin as they snuggle with a blanket across their laps. "It's such a beautiful night."

"It's wonderful. As much as I'm happy to be moving back, I'm going to miss New York."

"You'll have other trips here, like you said, with your art projects. We can come back and visit … Spend some weekends here."

"That'd be awesome."

Brian nods toward the other carriage. "It was nice meeting these guys. They're great."

"I just love them. I love how committed they are to each other."

Brian thinks for a moment, and then says "Have you thought any more about how we ended our engagement? Did we do the right thing?"

"It was the right thing at the time. Our paths were diverging again." Justin sighs and smiles. "We've been through that more than once in our relationship. Why?"

Brian is sensing that the time is right to make the conversation more serious. "I just think about it and about us. I still want to commit to you."

Justin says, "You have. You're going to take me in again and be with me as my partner."

Brian takes Justin's hand and looks into his eyes. "Justin Taylor, could you reconsider and agree again to marry me?"

Justin is somewhat taken aback. _He never ceases to surprise me._ "Are you serious?"

Brian pulls the ring box out of his pocket and opens it. "Yes."

"You still have the rings." Justin remembers seeing them when he was at the loft, but he didn't expect that Brian would have them with him today.

Brian slips his ring on his own finger and looks at Justin's sitting in the box. "I couldn't bring myself to returning them." He pauses for a second and looks back at his love. "We don't have to have the formal wedding we were planning before, let's just go to Connecticut tomorrow and have a civil ceremony." He pauses, scanning Justin's face for a hint of what he's thinking. "You're moving back and moving in with me… let's just take the next step."

Justin has hundreds of thoughts running through his head. He wants to marry Brian, but he has to know he's asking for the right reasons. Justin takes the ring out of the box and looks at it, then at Brian.

Brian continues, "I know you said we don't need rings or vows to prove that we love each other. I understand. This is just about confirming our feelings and telling the world about our promise."

"I thought you didn't care what other people think."

"Most of the time I don't, but, about this … about _you_, I _do_ care."

That's what Justin wanted to hear. Brian will forgo his 'I don't care' attitude when it comes to something as important as their love. Justin leans forward and gives him a gentle kiss. He smiles and hands the ring to Brian to put on his ring finger. Brian looks hopefully at Justin as he does so.

"Yes, Brian Kinney, I will marry you."

As they hug, Brian speaks into Justin's ear. "It'll be wonderful… you'll see. I love you so much."

"I love you, too."


	7. Ch 7 The Covenant Revisited

This is what they've wanted for the last few months, or even for the last few years. To be together and committed to each other. To be able to share 'I love you's. To be married. It was all perfect now. They kiss again and smile at each other. They hug and kiss for a while. Justin pauses, looking at their hands with the rings on. He rests his head on Brian's shoulder and thinks for a while.

"You packed the rings for this trip? You're amazing. You didn't even know that I was moving back. Why propose tonight?"

"Consensus was that it'd be a good time to do it." Justin looks at him quizzically. "I spoke to Zack."

"You talked to him about this?"

"When I went out for a smoke after dinner he and I talked about marriage. He had some advice for me."

"He must have told you to ask me." Brian nods. Justin thinks for a second. "When are we going to tell the folks back home?"

Brian thinks for a minute, then responds, "We'll tell them that you're moving back and why. I'll throw a little welcome back party for you and then we'll tell them that we did the unthinkable and got married."

"Sounds good." He chuckles and then sighs, more serious. "We'll have to lay some ground rules and agree to them."

"I'm sure we can work it out. … Like, about what?"

"Other men…?"

Brian sighs and thinks about what to say. "Since we've been separated these few months I haven't really fooled around…the occasional back room blow job, but nothing more than that. And now, I'll probably give that up. I haven't wanted to be with anyone else."

Justin looks him in the eye with a moderate amount of surprise. "Brian Kinney, does that mean that you plan on having and actually maintaining a monogamous relationship?"

Brian realizes that this is the way it has to be and the only way it feels right. "I only want you."

Justin offers his response, "I don't see myself being with anyone but you."

They smile at each other, reaching an agreement. They both want this to work for both of them. They share a genuine kiss and embrace.

Brian speaks next. "OK. Next topic. A tough one… Kids?"

Justin shakes his head 'no'. "We always have Gus and Jenny as our 'kids'. I'm going to have a school full of kids to take care of, and they will deserve my attention with long hours. Plus, I'll be coming back to New York for trips occasionally. It wouldn't be fair to a kid we might have at home."

"So, you've changed your mind about the whole 'having a family' thing?"

"Yes, I guess I have. It's this great romantic idea to do that, but I don't think it's right for us."

"I agree with you. I love Gus, and Jenny is great, but I don't want any more kids to worry about."

"Where are we going to live? The loft?"

Brian shrugs. "I still own Britin. I just leased it out on a 6 month lease which is up next month. We could be living there in a month."

Justin is surprised that Britin is still an option for them. He had no idea that Brian still owned it. Brian had purposefully not mentioned it, in case a situation like this came up. Besides, he didn't want to appear sentimental.

"Living in Britin." Justin says wistfully. They kiss. "I'd have enough room that I could make an in-house studio for myself. That'd be wonderful. Of course, the loft is so convenient to your job, the school and Liberty Avenue…"

Brian says, "I own the loft. I paid it off a couple of months ago. We could use the loft as our city base… a place to crash when, like, the weather is too bad to drive back to Britin, or we're too drunk after being in the clubs." They both laugh. "I've asked Michael to help me find a contractor to wall off the master bedroom and put French doors on it so we can lock the doors if we'd like. I was planning on putting put bunk beds on the southeast corner of the loft so that there's a place for Gus and Jenny when they come over to visit."

"Smart. Enclosing the master bedroom is a good idea... I love the idea of keeping the loft. It holds a lot of memories for me. And making a part of it for the kids is a good idea. There's enough space to put a bunk bed in there for them."

"It seems only logical to keep the loft. It's our special place." He grabs Justin and kisses him.

"You've really been thinking about his haven't you?" Justin asks.

"Maybe." Brian gives Justin the 'What, me?' look. Justin smiles. Brian says, "Good, then that's agreed."

"Well, that was pretty easy. Any other issues to discuss?"

"Do you want to be top or bottom tonight when we get back?" They laugh and kiss.

Justin sexily offers "Let's just do it in the shower." Brian brightens at the idea. They kiss again. The mood has now changed from the seriousness of the rules to the joy of thinking of their life together. They are very affectionate and playful. Justin pauses and thinks. "Who is living in Britin now?"

Brian answers, "Some couple from Europe with _money_. He's establishing a company in Pittsburgh. I got the impression that they were using our place when they were in transition. I'll call the real estate agent and warn them that they'll need to move out in a month."

"Yeah, the sooner we tell them the better. We want to give them time."

"You know, I can call my agent right now. While I'm thinking of it." He gets out his cell phone and makes the call. He has an ulterior motive for calling. "Hi, it's Brian Kinney! How are you? Hey, listen, I'll make this brief…I need you to contact the couple that rented Britin and ask them to be out when the lease is up. I've decided to move there myself after all."

Justin starts to kiss Brian on the neck and, during the rest of the conversation, moves in and is fondling him in many ways. Brian tries to concentrate on his call, but is smiling at all of Justin's moves.

"The situation has changed and I want the place. Listen, I'd like you to talk to Justin. I'm here visiting him right now … yeah. Hold on."

Justin looks at him quizzically. Brian covers the phone and whispers, "My real estate agent is your mom." He smiles broadly. "Here he is, Jennifer." He hands Justin the phone.

Justin was not ready for this. Brian is laughing. Justin is giving him an incredulous look. "Hi … Mom. Yeah, I asked Brian to come to New York so Mr. Adler and I could tell him about that art intern program." He covers the phone and whispers, "What all should I tell her?"

Brian whispers back, "The whole thing. She should know. But she can't tell anyone else."

Justin speaks to the phone again. "All three of us discussed it today and decided to go for it."

Brian starts to return the favor of his partner's fondling by doing the same to him. Justin tries to have a conversation when this kissing and touching is going on. "We'll start in the fall semester. We'll work with the junior and senior students and set them up with internships at various ad agencies in the city. Adler's foundation will cover half of their living expenses. Sort of give the students the advantage I had living with Brian and working with him." He listens for a while, screwing his face up slightly at all of the feelings that are being generated throughout his body. "Yes, I'm very excited." Brian grabs him 'there', smiles, and nods in agreement. "Mr. Adler wants me to head the whole thing." As he says 'head' he and Brian are eye to eye.

Brian brightens at the word and takes it as a 'request'. "Head? OK." He covers himself with the lap blanket, unzips Justin's pants and starts…

Justin reacts, "No! … Uh, I mean yes. It's going to be great to be home again." He listens on the phone. "Brian says I can move back in with him." He has Brian stop for a second so he can concentrate on his next sentence. "Brian asked again if I'd marry him and I said yes." Brian smiles and starts in again. "It's going to be … oh, yeah … it's going to be great, but don't tell anyone else yet. We want to surprise them later." He listens on the phone some more and is getting more and more excited. "Listen, mom, we're coming…arriving at our stop…so I have to get off…the phone. I'll call you tomorrow. Love-you-bye." Closes the phone and … reaches his destination.

Brian sits up, licking his lips, smiling. "How's Mom?"

"You fucker." Justin is zipping his pants and smiling.

"What? I was just returning the favor." They laugh and kiss.

"She's happy for us. I guess I didn't mention getting married tomorrow."

"You were distracted."

"Ya think?"

"Possibly."

They embrace again, kiss and share a laugh. Justin sighs. They ride along in silence for a while. Justin says, "Can you imagine what everyone will say when we tell them we're married? Wow. This is all moving so fast. It's almost too much to take in." He thinks for a second. "When will the changes be completed in the loft?"

"I can call Michael to find out."

"But don't tell him…"

"I'm not going to tell him anything yet." Brian starts to dial the phone. Justin starts grabbing at him again and reaches for his zipper. Brian takes Justin's hands and puts them back in the younger man's lap. "Don't get any bright ideas."

"You think Michael wouldn't know that I'm sucking you off?"

"I could…hide it."

"Betcha ya couldn't. Twenty bucks."

"Oh, don't bet me." Justin raises his eyebrows suggestively. Brian pauses. "OK, you're on." He hits 'send' on the phone. Justin covers himself with the blanket, unzips Brian's pants and starts in. "Michael! Hi, it's me." Listens. "Things are going great. How are you? How's Ben?" Listens. "Mmmm… That's great." Listens. "Justin is doing fine, just fine. He's very busy on a project right now, as matter of fact." Justin smiles up at him. "The reason I'm calling is that I was just wondering if you've spoken to that contractor about the changes for the loft." Listens, breathing heavy. "Yeah, oh that's good." Listens. "So, maybe in a month…?" Listens, he's having a hard time concentrating. He's almost there. He lets out a slight groan. "Ya know I really can't talk any longer, heading for the subway. I'll call you in the next couple of…days. See-ya-bye." He comes.

Justin is sitting up, smiling. "Do you think he picked up on what was happening?"

"He never said a thing. I guess you owe me twenty bucks." Phone chimes. Brian looks at it. "Shit!"

Justin grabs the phone from Brian's hand. "What is it, Brian?" He reads the text on the phone out loud. "Message from Michael: JUSTIN WAS BLOWING U WASN'T HE? Yes! Pay up." Justin texts back "YES HE WAS. HE SEZ HI." Brian tries to grab the phone from him, but it's difficult when also trying to zip one's pants.

Brian pulls out $20 and slaps it in Justin's waiting hand. He pulls out $50 for the carriage ride. "Twenty bucks for a blow job in New York City isn't bad, really." They both laugh.

As they finish their carriage ride, Justin thinks about what's going to happen when they're back in Pittsburgh. "How are we going to decorate Britin? It's so huge."

"I worked with a decorator for some model homes I was advertising. She was very talented. I could have her help us. Let's face it, help you. You are much more domestic than I am. I will leave all that to you."

"It'll be fun."

"It's going to be great."

The carriage ride has come to an end and they all exit their carriages. Brian pays the driver. Zack pays theirs.

Zack says, "So how did you like the ride? It's so romantic, isn't it?"

Justin agrees, "Very romantic." Brian and Justin look at each other. "We just got engaged." Justin shows his ring finger. Brian does the same. They are both beaming. Zack shakes hands with Brian. There are hugs all around. "You'll have to let us know how to get to that place in Connecticut where you got married."

Zack asks, "When do you think you want to get married?"

Brian says, "Tomorrow."

"No time like the present." Justin offers as he smiles at Brian.

Frank squeals a little, and then he thinks a minute. "We won't just tell you how to get there; we'll take you ourselves and witness it for you. We'll lead you through the whole process. Is that OK, Zack?"

Zack agrees, "Sounds like a plan."

Justin is excited. "Awesome!" Brian and Justin look at each other and embrace. They are hugging and kissing. "I can't believe we're actually going to do it."

"Believe it, Sunshine."


	8. Ch 8 Checklist for Connecticut

Brian and Justin get back to Justin's apartment. They are kissing at the door while Justin is trying to unlock it. They are very happy and affectionate.

Brian asks, "Should I carry you across the threshold?"

"That's tomorrow night."

"Riiiight."

They take off their shoes and jackets. Justin goes to the fridge and offers Brian a bottle of water. They drink for a while.

Justin considers something, "Emmett will be upset that we didn't have the wedding reception he'd been planning for us."

"Yeah, I suppose he will be."

"I hate to disappoint him, but I don't want to tell anyone before we're both there."

Brian thinks about it and says, "You'll be back on Friday afternoon and I'll have an informal group of the usual suspects over for a little welcome home party. We could ask Emmett to put together an official, more formal, welcome home party for Saturday night at Luigi's. That way he'd have the room reserved. He just wouldn't find out until the loft gathering Friday night that it's more than just a welcome home."

"At least then he'd have Saturday to make it into a reception."

"Our Emmett could do that in a day."

"It would make him happy."

"OK. When I talk to him I'll mention reserving Luigi's."

"Great. So, usual wedding prep is, um, wedding reception…" Justin says.

"Check."

"Rehearsal."

"Don't need one."

"Location for the wedding."

"Check."

"Rings."

"Check."

"Witnesses."

"Check."

"Location for honeymoon."

"We'll work on that. I'm thinking Britin for now. Later, maybe Ibiza." Brian suggests.

"Mmm, that sounds great." He puts his arms around Brian's neck. "You can actually go this time and not just use it as a lie for surgery recovery." Brian smiles the 'yeah, yeah' smile. "What else goes into wedding prep? Oh, yeah, Bachelor party… Well, you did have a one 6 months ago."

"Long enough for them to toast me and give me lots of shit."

Justin laughs, remembering. "And parade that cute stripper in front of you."

"Let's not talk about that right now." He knows that his turning down an encounter with the stripper was one of the things that made him appear different in Justin's eyes those last days.

"OK. That's fine." Justin realizes it's kind of a sore subject. "Well, then, I think we're set for the wedding." He kisses Brian, and then walks into the bedroom. He puts his hands to his head and gets a big smile on his face. "What a night!"

Brian moves in to hug Justin. He speaks directly into the blonds' ear. "It's not over yet."

"Wasn't a shower mentioned?"

"Yes, I believe there was discussion regarding a shower."

"Last one in is a rotten egg." They race to disrobe and get to the bathroom. Justin turns on the water and they share an encounter. They dry off a little and flop onto the bed. They kiss.

They hold each other for a while and share tender kisses.

Brian inquires, "Why did you say yes?"

Justin purposely acts ignorant of the intent of Brian's question. "I always like shower sex."

Brian gets the joke, but pushes on, "You know what I mean. Why did you agree to marry me?"

"I love you and I want to be with you forever."

"It's that simple?"

Justin thinks about his response for a while. Justin realizes that Brian needs more of an answer. "A few months ago when I agreed to marry you I was sure that it was right at the time. But then our paths were diverging again. I missed you so terribly those months apart. My only solace was knowing that we both knew that we still loved each other. When this opportunity came up to move back I went for it. My art suffers when you're not around. In the last few months when I have been able to see you I realized that you were Brian version 1 I fell in love with, not the 'other' Brian you'd turned into before we broke up. Seeing how you are these days, it has confirmed to me that I have my original Brian back." He smiles and Brian smiles, too.

"I'm glad you like me for who I am."

"I always have accepted you that way." They kiss. "So, does that answer your question?"

"I guess it does."

"Why did you ask me?"

"I knew those months ago that I wanted this. We had to separate when we did, I understand. I had to let you follow your dreams here." He sighs." I kept going over what **I** did wrong… how was I 'different'? Just because I didn't fuck a stripper… or because I used the word 'cuddle' in a sentence? But, I realized that there was more to it than that. I had changed too much to do what I thought would please you and I became someone else. I've tried to get back to … version 1 … as you called it."

"It's nice having you back."

"Thanks. Nice to be back." They chuckle. Brian thinks for a moment. "On a more serious note, I wanted to discuss one more thing with you today. After I get back home I'm going to talk to my lawyer about setting up a partnership for us, too."

"How would that work? I know we discussed it a few months ago, but, well, tell me again." Justin asks.

"We'd have equal ownership of everything that we own now, individually, and any future holdings. It'd be a full partnership, sharing everything and protecting each other in case something happens to one of us."

"If you think that's a good idea, that's fine. Makes us legal partners, right?" Justin asks.

"Right. If we want to be protected legally in Pennsylvania, we have to go this route."

"Thanks for taking care of this kind of stuff. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Nor I without you. I can never see myself with anyone else. I'm just not interested in other guys. Being with them never feels the way it does with you… the passion… the need… the tenderness… the love."

They sleep in an embrace.

9 am; Frank and Zack come to Justin's place to pick them up. Brian is wearing a shirt and tie with dress pants. Justin is similarly dressed. Frank hugs them both. They chat as they exit the apartment. Zack drives, Brian and Justin are in the back seat, occasionally kissing. They drive for ½ an hour to a chapel in Connecticut. Frank and Zack show their guests where to go and they get a marriage license. They approach the Justice of the Peace and discuss having the ceremony right then. He agrees and they begin.

The Justice of the Peace speaks, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the wedding of Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor. They are here to promise themselves to each other in holy matrimony. Marriage is not to be entered into lightly, but a covenant between two people that vow to be with each other until for the rest of their lives. Brian and Justin will promise this to each other here today. Brian Kinney, do you promise to love Justin, take care of him in sickness and in health and, forsaking all others, pledge yourself to him for as long as you both shall live?"

Brian says, "I do."

"And Justin, do you promise to love Brian, take care of him in sickness and in health and, forsaking all others, pledge yourself to him for as long as you both shall live?

"I do."

The Justice speaks again, "Do you have the rings?" Zack hands Brian Justin's ring. Frank hands Justin Brian's ring. "Brian, repeat after me … I, Brian, take thee Justin to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life. I will take you to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Brian repeats the words and speaks them with reverence.

Justin repeats the same vows as prompted by the Justice of the Peace, "I, Justin, take thee Brian to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life. I will take you to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Then the J/P asks, "Do you have any words you'd like to share at this time?"

Brian simply says, "I love you."

Justin says, "I love you, too."

The J/P smiles and says, "OK? Simple but meaningful. All right then, by the power vested in me by the state of Connecticut, I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss."

They kiss. Frank cries. Brian and Justin hug each other. Frank hugs Justin and Brian and Zack shake hands. Frank hugs Brian while Justin hugs Zack. They thank the J/P and sign the certificate. They leave the chapel and go to lunch. They toast with Champagne. Brian keeps looking at Justin and smiling. He's so happy. He can't believe they've done it and that Justin is his. Justin keeps thinking that it feels so right, having done this. He knows they'll be happy together. There will be bumps in the road, but their love for each other will carry them through.


	9. Ch 9 Party With Friends

Brian helps Justin pack and then goes back to Pittsburgh a couple of days later. Justin flies into Pittsburgh on Friday. Brian has a loft full of people to greet him. Lindsay and Melanie have flown in with the kids. Ben and Michael, Justin's mom, Deb & Carl, Emmett, Ted & Blake are all there. When Justin walks in Frank and Zack follow him in. The crowd cheers.

Justin introduces his friends, "Everybody, these are my friends from New York, Frank and Zack." There are lots of "Welcome Home" comments and hugs. People are introducing themselves to Frank and Zack. There are many very happy moments.

Brian stands to one side and says, "May I have your attention?"

Deb sees that the crowd isn't listening, so she does one of her loud whistles. The crowd quiets.

"Ma!", Michael exclaims.

Brian looks at her incredulously. "Thanks, Deb. As you know Justin is going to be moving back here to fabulous Pittsburgh to start a new art intern program for his boss. As you might have figured out, he'll be moving in here with me."

Michael rolls his eyes, "No, duh."

"Right. There's one more thing." Brian and Justin turn with their backs to the crowd and slip their rings out of their pockets and onto their fingers. As they turn Brian puts his left arm around Justin's shoulders. They hold their left hands up, showing their rings. "We got married." Ted spits his drink. Lots of "Oh, my God!" and other similar comments. Justin's mom walks up to him and hugs him, then Justin. Hugs all around.

Michael asks, "When?"

Brian replies, "Last Saturday. Frank and Zack came with us and were our witnesses. We had a short civil ceremony the same place they did in Connecticut."

Justin is beaming, "It was simple and nice."

Frank starts to tear up, "It was beautiful."

Michael asks Justin, "What changed your mind?"

"I thought that if Brian and I were really going to make a run at it this time with me moving back … it was time for the commitment. We love each other, we've proven that. To be able to work with him, live with him and everything ... being married was just the icing on the cake."

Ted asks Brian, "So you proposed when you were in New York?"

"Yeah, we were on a carriage ride in Central Park the first night I was there."

Emmett starts to cry, "Oh, my God. That's so romantic."

Michael asks Brian, "Did you have the rings with you?"

"Yes, I'd packed the rings." Brian says as he pulls Justin towards him. "A man can hope can't he?" He gives Justin a big kiss. "Oh, and Emmett, the party tomorrow night is now a wedding reception."

"Oh, my God. I have so much to do…!"

They are at a back room/reception hall at Luigi's, a local restaurant. Emmett has decorated it with red roses and black ribbons. There is a head table with space for Brian and Justin alone. Another table has Michael & Ben, Justin's mom, her boyfriend and Deb & Carl. Another table is Emmett, Ted and Blake with Lindsay & Melanie. Daphne & her boyfriend are there. Emmett was the 1st to arrive and made sure everything was set. The others trickle in, saying their hellos. Then Brian and Justin arrive, wearing the same clothes they wore for the wedding. Frank and Zack trail closely behind. When everyone sees Brian and Justin they applaud. They acknowledge the crowd. Emmett tells them where to sit. They all sit.

Brian gets up to speak. "Thank you, everyone, for being here for us today to celebrate our wedding. We are also celebrating something else. This morning, Justin and I met with a lawyer and we signed a full partnership agreement. He now owns half of Kinnetic as a silent partner and we share the house, the loft and everything else. Since gay marriage isn't recognized in the state of Pennsylvania, I thought this was the best way to assure Justin and I had all of the rights and privileges that a hetero marriage would afford us. We also made out wills and took care of a whole stack of paperwork."

Justin laughs, "My right hand started to cramp up again I was signing so many papers." The group laughs.

Brian chuckles. He scans the crowd and spots Melanie. "At this time, I'd like to ask Mel to come up here and help us with something."

Melanie had been warned that she'd be asked to do something, but hadn't been told what. "What do you need, Brian?"

Brian produces a folded piece of paper from his pocket. He hands it to Mel. "Will you lead us through reading out loud these promises we wrote? It is kind of a summary of the legal contracts we went over today."

Mel smiles, "Kind of like vows?"

Brian makes a bit of a face and says, "More of a legal agreement and promise."

Mel is still smiling and shrugs her shoulders, "Sure I'll read this with you. I'd be honored."

Justin is standing with them now. Brian takes his hands in his and they face the folks in the room. Mel has her back to the crowd so she can face the happy couple.

She starts, "I _"

"I Brian" … "I Justin"

"Promise to be your partner." They repeat in unison.

"…bequeathing all of my worldly goods to be shared."

"…combining all current and future assets."

"…agree to all legal contracts signed today."

"I promise to be yours in sickness and in health, till death do us part."

Mel is taken in and lowers the paper as she smiles at the guys.

Brian says, "I love you, Justin."

Justin says, "I love you, Brian."

Mel volunteers the next sentence. It is not written on the paper. "I now pronounce you … friends, lovers, husbands and partners." The guys look at each other and smile.

Brian smiles his quick flash smile at Mel and he points to the bottom of the piece of paper. Mel 'wakes' from her happy daze and says, "Oh, right. You may now kiss." Brian nods in agreement. He kisses Justin, gently at first, and then more passionately, just like the kisses they shared on prom night. The crowd applauds. Mel joins Lindsay and they embrace. Everyone approaches the guys and congratulations are offered from everyone in the room.

Emmett speaks to the group, "Will everyone please sit down? It's time now for speeches." Everyone locates a table and sits. Brian and Justin get the head table.

Michael gets up and speaks. "Hello, everyone. We are here to celebrate the marriage of my best friend, Brian, and the love of his life, Justin. As most of you know, Brian and I have been buddies since we were, like, 14 yrs old. He has been a protector, confidant, companion and all around good friend ever since then. I love you, man."

Brian lifts his glass towards Michael and says "I love you, too."

Michael continues, "The first time I saw Justin was the night that Brian first picked him up over 5 years ago. When they were first together Justin just seemed to be the puppy dog following Brian around, but he quickly established himself as his own force to be reckoned with and his own man. I knew that he loved Brian right from the start and we knew, _even if Brian didn't_, that Brian was falling in love with him. Now, here we are today….. Brian has finally made an honest man of Justin. I feel like I watched this love grow and I'm so happy to be toasting to it today. Ben and I wish you the best. Here's to you guys."

Ted is the next to speak. "What can I say after that? Brian and Justin, I love both of you guys very much and I'm so happy that you've found each other. Brian, I'm happy that you found someone that will consistently put up with your abrasive ways." Everyone laughs. "Justin, I'm glad that you were the one to nail this guy down. It takes a man with strong character to deal with him, and, as Michael said, you pretty much established that about yourself right away. Here's to ya. Here's to you both!"

Debbie stands next. She has obviously been crying, her eyes are puffy. She says, "I love both of you guys and I love that you're together and I'm just so happy…." As she trails off crying, Michael consoles her and they sit. Brian and Justin stifle a snicker.

Jennifer is next. "Every mother has a dream for her son when he's born. You want him to find someone who is good for him; someone to love him for the rest of his life." She pauses and chuckles. "I first knew the name 'Brian' was part of my son's life when I saw it written in Justin's sketch book over and over again." The crowd laughs. "He was 17. Since I've gotten to know Brian, well, we've had our problems, but, ultimately I realized that he was the best thing for Justin. My dream for Justin has come true, maybe not the way I was originally thinking, but it has come true ... he's found someone who is good for him and who will love him for the rest of his life. God Bless you both." Brian surprises everyone by getting up and hugging her. He whispers in her ear "I'll take care of him."

Emmett stands to speak. "I'll try to get through this a little better than Deb could. I've loved Brian as a friend for many years and I've had respect for Justin ever since I've known him. His stick-to-it've ness when it comes to Brian has been amazing and admirable." He sighs. "All of us dream of finding 'the one'… the one person who is your soul mate. I believe that you have found that in each other. I love you guys…" Now it's his turn to cry a little. Ted consoles him and they sit.

Lindsay and Mel stand up. "Mel and I are very happy for both of you. We love you both and wish you a lifetime of happiness."

Mel says, "Thanks for letting me be a part of … the proceedings today."

Daphne is standing and waits her turn. "Justin and I have been best friends for years. I knew he was gay even before he told me he was." The crowd laughs. "I still loved him as a friend no matter what. We've shared a lot over the years. Brian is SO great for him. I'm not even mad that he stole my prom date from me. (He did ask permission.) I adore you both and wish you all the best."

Emmett has composed himself and, once he sees that there is no one else to speak, he says, "At this time, we'd like to see the couple have their first official dance together." There is a round of applause.

Brian and Justin stand and go to the center of the room. Brian reaches for Daphne before she sits down. He pulls her to him and kisses her on the cheek. He says, "Speaking of prom…."

They dance to "Save the Last Dance for Me".

Brian gets up to make a speech. Justin joins him and asks to speak first.

Justin says, "I just want to thank you all for coming and being here for us today."

Brian says, "What a great outpouring of all of those sappy love comments I always said was for losers. How times have changed, because today I love it. As long as it's peppered with the occasional biting comment … Ted. I feel very lucky to be with Justin and he's made me so very happy." To Justin he says, "I love you."

The group cheers and applauds.


	10. Ch 10 Epilogue

Two days after the party, Justin flies back to New York. He packs up and drives a rented truck back to Pittsburgh. The gang helps him move in to the loft. The renters of Britin move out a couple of weeks later and Justin works with the decorator on making it a proper space for Brian and himself. A room off of the kitchen is determined to be the studio space and Justin has the most fun getting that room set up. Two weeks after the previous owners cleared out Justin has the place set up enough that he and Brian can move in. They spend most of the first evening together in front of the fireplace, like they did the night Brian proposed. It's 'ridiculously romantic'.

Justin helps Adler set up ten interns with housing and everyone is very happy at the initial success of the program. Justin's salary is more than enough to keep him in art supplies, which he is using prolifically now. With his happy life and Brian at his side, he does his best work. His agent is thrilled and, with occasional visits to NYC, Justin sells many of his works and becomes the 'artist to have' amongst the elite in the city.

But the only man to 'have' this artist as his own is Brian. He goes in to the office four days a week and Kinnetic is very successful, but he usually affords himself a three day weekend. He and Justin spend the long weekends at Britin riding their horses or skinny dipping in the pool. They spend some weekends New York catching up on the local art scene and shopping the designer stores. When they go they stay at hotels with white robes and room service.


End file.
